Makarov pistols were widely used by the Soviet Union as service weapons for the police and military from approximately 1951 to 1991. Militaries and police forces may continue to use these pistols as service weapons today. Accordingly, the Makarov pistol may be considered an icon of Russian firearm design, and may possess an enduring reputation for reliability, economy, ease of manufacturing, and reasonable stopping power. As such, the Makarov pistol may include a heal clip magazine release, which reportedly was designed for two handed operation to promote reliable operation during combat.